lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Przydomki nadane
Przydomki nadane przez głównych bohaterów bohaterów (ANG/POL) Przez Anne Lucie * Ben ** Houseguest - gość honorowy * Christian Shephard: ** Tom - Tom * Danielle: ** French Chick - Francuzeczka * Sawyer: ** Cowboy - Kowboj ** Little Hick Friend - prostaczek, prowincjusz ** Genius - Geniusz ** Redneck - parobek, prostak Przez Bena * Własny pseudonim ** Henry Gale * Anthony ** Człowiek z Tallahassee Przez Boone'a * Charlie ** Poor Guy - biedak, biedny facet * Jack ** Doc - Doktorek ** Savior - Wybawca * Kate ** Tracker - Tropiciel(ka) * Locke ** The Man - Ważniak * Shannon ** Functioning Bulimic - chora na bulimie ** The Player - Gracz ** Princess - Księżniczka ** Shan - (zdrobnienie od Shannon Przez Charliego * Na siebie samego ** Bloody Rock God - Cholerny Bóg Rocka * Aaron ** Turnip-head - Kabaczek ** he Midget - Karzeł ** the cherub - Aniołek, cherubinek * Ben ** Litle Friend - Mały przyjaciel ** Glorious Leader - Wspaniały przywódca * Boone ** Wanker - słabeusz ** Pretty Boy - piękniś, laluś * Desmond ** The Bearded Wonder - Brodate Cudo ** Brother - Brat ** Dessy - zdrobnienie od Desmond * Ethan ** The Bad Guy - Zły Człowiek, ** The Freak - Dziwak, Świr, * Francis ** Old Man - Stary, Staruszek * Hurley ** Colonel Bloody Kurtz - Cholerny (Krwawy) półkownik Kurz (Postać z filmu "Czas Apokalipsy" kreowana przez Marlona Brando) ** Happy-Go-Lucky Good Time Hurley - Szczęśliwy-Radosny Dobrze Się Bawiący Hurley * Locke ** Bald Wanker - Łysy Idiota ** Geezer - Starowina ** Freak of Nature - Wybryk Natury ** Great White Hunter - Wielki Biały Myśliwy * Lucy ** Luce ** Saucy Siren - Kusząca Uwodzicielka * Wyspa ** Bloody Island - Przeklęta Wyspa, Cholerna Wyspa ** Fresh Wide Open - Otwarta Przestrzeń ** Middle of Nowhere - Środek Niczego ** the Creepy Jungle - Przerażająca Dżungla ** Sandy Shore of Depression - Piaszczyste Wybrzeże Depresji * Jack ** Mr. Ha Ha - Pan Ha Ha * Jin ** Uncle Jin - Wujek Jin * Mikhail Bakunin ** Cyklops - Cyklop * Sun ** Auntie Sun - Ciocia Sun Przez Claire * Aaron ** Sweety - Słodki, Cukiereczek * Na siebie ** The Pregnant Girl - Dziewczyna W Ciąży, Ciężarna Dziewczyna ** Weird Amnesia Chick - Laska Z Dziwną Amnestią * Libby ** Shrink - Psychiatra Przez Desmonda * Ogólnie ** Bracie (albo rzadziej Siostro) ** Pal - Kolego * Charlie ** Brother - Bracie ** Pal - przyjacielu * Locke ** Box Man - pudełkarz * Nikki ** the dead girl - Martwa dziewczyna * Penelope ** Pen, Penny - zdrobnienia Penelope * The Others ** The Hostiles - Agresorzy Przez Hurleya * Ogólnie ** Dude - Koleś * Aaron ** Poor Island Baby - Biedne Dziecko Wyspy, Biedne Wyspiarskie Dziecko * Carmen ** Patch of Beauty - Oaza Piękności * Claire ** Cute Blond - Słodka Blondynka * Danielle ** Crazy French Chick - Szalona Francuzeczka ** French Chick - Francuzeczka ** French Lady - Francuska Dama * Desmond ** Desmundo * Edward ** Johnny Fever - JJasiek Gorączka * Na siebie ** The Fat Guy - Grubas, ** Hurley (prawdziwie imię Hugo Reyes'a) ** The Master - Władca, Pan * Jack ** Mr. Haha - Pan Haha ** Buddy - kolego, przyjacielu * Kate ** The Fugitive - Zbieg, Ścigana * Sawyer ** Steamrolled ,Harry Potter - Rozwałkowany Harry Poter ** Chain Smoking Jackass - Nałogowo Palący Krętyn, Cholerny Palacz Red... neck... Man - Parobek, Wieśniak * Starla ** Star-la * Walt ** Kid-o - Dzieciak * Mike Walton ** Mr. Haha - Pan Haha ** Buddy - kolego, przyjacielu Przez Jacka * Ana Lucia ** Ana * Sawyer ** Cowboy - Kowboj * Wyspa ** Heart of Darkness - Serce Ciemności(Jądro Ciemności - nawiązanie do powieści Josepha Conrada (Korzeniowskiego))) Przez Juliet * Colleen ** Coll - zdrobnienie od Colleen Przez Kate * Własne przydomki ** Lucy, Maggie, Monica, Joan * Sawyer ** Tex - byc może skrót od Teksańczyk ** James - Prawdziwe imię Sawyera * Kevin Callis ** Kev - Zdrobnienie od Kevin * Claire ** Honey - Kochanie Przez Locke'a * Boone ** Son - synu * Charlie ** Son - synu * Jack ** Doctor - Doktor * Michael ** Pop - Tatuś * Na siebie ** The Hunter - Myśliwy ** Old Uncle Johnny - Stary Wujek Johnny, Wujaszek Johny * The Others ** Pharisees - Faryzeusze Przez Michaela * Boone ** Attack Dog - Pies obronny * Locke ** Mount Baldy - Łysa Góra * Sayid ** Sheriff - Szeryf * Walt ** Little Man - Młody (dziecko) * Na siebie: ** Old Man - Stary (rodzic) * Wyspa ** Damn Island - Przeklęta Wyspa ** Haunted Damn Jungle - Przeklęta dżungla, w której straszy Przez Paulo * Sawyer ** Hillbilly - Wieśniak (ściślej Ktoś Pochodzący Z Górzystych Na Płd.-Wsch. USA) Przez Rose * Bernard ** Honey - kochanie ** Dear - Mój drogi ** Rambo - Rambo * Charlie ** Baby - kochanie, dzieciaku ** Your Man - Twój mężczyzna, Twój chłop (do Claire) Przez Shannon * Boone ** God's Friggin' Gift to Humanity - dziwaczny dar boży dla ludzkości ** Captain America - Kapitan Ameryka ** Bonehead - kościstogłowy ** Jingle Pal - leśny przyjaciel Przez Sawyera * Własne przydomki ** Sawyer (prawdziwe imię to James Ford) * Na siebie ** Big Bad Wolf - Wielki, Zły Wilk (postać z bajki o trzech świnkach) ** New Sheriff in Town - Nowy Szeryf W Mieście * Aaron ** Baby Huey - Postać z bajki "Kacper i przyjaciele" ** Little baby - Małe Dziecko, dzieciątko * Alex ** Lollipop - Lizak ** Sheena - Postać z filmu "Królowa Dżungli" ** Sally Slingshot - Sally procarka ** Underdog - oczestnik gry, który z góry skazany jest na porażkę * Ana Lucia ** Sweetheart - serduszko, kochanie ** Cupcake - Pierniczek (postać z bajki) ** Sister - siostrzyczko ** Rambina - Żeńska forma od Rambo ** Hot Lips - (Gorące Usta), Postać z serialu M*A*S*H, dr Margaret Houlihan ** Ponce de Leon - Postać Historyczna, odkrywaca Ameryki ** Ana Lulu - Little Lulu, postać z popularnej krewskówki dziecięcej ** Little Red Riding Hood - Czerwony Kapturek ** Lucy - Popularna postać z cyklu filmów Everybody Loves Lucy ** Muchacha - po hiszpańsku Dziewczyna ** Little Amiga - mała przyjaciółka, przyjaciółeczka * Anthony Cooper ** Pops - Tata * Ben ** The Artist Formerly Known As Henry Gale - Artysta OPoprzednio Znany Jako Henry Gale (aluzja do nowego pseudonimy piosenkarza Prince) ** The Big Kahuna - Kahuna na Hawajach to rodzaj ducowego przywódcy. Moze być Wieli Wódz lub Wielki Szaman ** George - nawiązanie do powiesci "Myszy i Ludzi" Johna Steinbecka ** The Boss - Szef ** Captain Bunny Killer - Kapitan Zabijacz Królików ** Bug-eyed Bastard - Drań o insekcich oczach ** Little Bastard - mały drań * Bernard ** Bernie - zdrobnienie ** Aunt Suzy - Ciocia Zuzia ** Norma Rae - Działaczka związkowa * Boone ** Metro - metroseksualny ** Son - synu * Cassidy ** Cass - Zdrobnienie od Cassidy ** Dimples - Dołeczki w policzkach * Charlie ** Sport - Sport ** Amigo - po hiszpański Przyjaciel ** Reject From VH1 Has-Beens - odpadek z byłych VH1 (VH1 popularny program na MTV) ** Has-Been Pop Star - Była Gwiazda Pop ** Limey Little Runt - Karzełek ** Chuckie - Częste zrobneinie od Charlie. Żywa lalka, postać z horroru filmowego ** Tatoo - Postać z serialu telewizyjnego Fantasy Island ** Babynapper - porywacz niemowląt ** Oliver Twist- Bohater z powiści Dickensa ** Munchkin - krasnoludki z Czardziej z Krainy Oz ** Jiminy Cricket - Bohater Z Bajki "Pinokio" ** Limey Little Runt - Karzełek * Christian ** Daddy - Tatko * Claire ** Bar- (prawdopodobnie Barbie) ** Mamacita - Mamuśka ** Missy Claire - Panna Claire ** Pregnant Girl - Dziewczyna W Ciąży * Danielle ** French Chick - Francuzeczka ** French Woman - Francuzka * Mr. Eko ** Mr. Ed - Postać Z Amerykańskiego Serialu Komediowego "Koń który mówi" ** John Shaft - Postać Filmowa (alternatywny James Bond) * Ethan ** Jungle Boy - Chłopak Z Dżungli ** Ringer - być może odnisienie do satyrycznego filmu Ringer. * Hurley ** Annoying - Irytujący, denerwujący ** Avalanche - Znany Zapaśniek (Wreslingowiec) ** Babar - Bohater Bajki(słonik) ** Block-head - kwadratowa głowa ** Deepdish - Odmiana Pizzy ** Ese - Określenie Meksykanina ** The Grape Ape - Bohater Kreskówki ** Grimace - Jedna z postaci reklamujących sieć McDonald ** Hammo - od hamm - szynka ** Hoss - Bohater Amerykańskiego Serialu Bonanza ** International House of Pancakes - Międzynarodowy Dom Naleśników, IHOP - sieć popularny w południowych stanach USA barów sniadaniowo-deserowych ** Jabba - Postać z filmu "Gwiezdne Wojny" ** Jethro - Bohater Filmowy ** Jumbotron - Ogromny Ekran Telewizyjny ** Kong - King Kong ** Lardo - Włoska wędlina ** Mongo - Otyły bohater komediowego serialu TV Blazing Saddles ** Muttonchops - Bakobrody ** Number One Draft Pick - Pierwszy do wzięcia ** Pork Pie - Placek wieprzowy ** Pillsbury - Maskotka firmy produkującej ciasteczka ** Rerun - Otyły bohater serialu TV What's Happening!! ** Rotund - Okrągły ** Stay-Puft - Jeden z duchów w filmie Ghostbusters ** Sabu - znany zapasnik lub Postać z komiksu Chacha Chaudhary ** Grape Ape - Olbrzymia małpa, bohater kreskówki ** Snuffy - Postac z Sesame Street * Jack ** Amarillo Slim - Znany Gracz Pokera ** Chico - ** Cool Hand - Bohater Filmowy ** Cowboy - Kowboj ** Daniel Boone - Postać Historyczna ** Doc - Doktorek ** Dr. Do Right - Doktor Zrób Dobrze ** Dr. Giggles - Doktor Śmiech ** Dr. Quinn - Bohaterka Serialowa ** The Hero - Bohater ** Hoss ** ''Jack''ass - Gra Słowna - Jackass oznacza kretyna - JACKass ** Jacko ** Metro - Metroseksualny ** Sheriff - Szeryf ** St. Jack - Święty Jack ** The Doc - Doktor * Jin ** Chewie - Postać z "Gwiezdnych Wojen" ** Bruce - Bruce Lee ** Chief - Szef ** Daddy-o - Tatko ** Jin-Bo ** Jin Sr. ** Mr. Miyagi - Postać Filmowa ** Papa-san - Gra Słowna * Jin i Sun razem ** Crouching Tiger and Hidden Dragon - Przyczajony Tygrys, Ukryty Smok * Desmond ** Scottie - Szkot, Szkocik Przydomki nadawane przez bohaterów drugoplanowych Przez Anthonego Cooper'a * Ben ** Bug-Eye - Owadzie oczy * Locke ** Bald Headed Bastard - Łysy drań, łysy bękard Przez Arzta * Hurley ** Fat Guy - Grubas ** Pally - Przyjazny, koleś * Kate ** Princess - Księżniczka * Danielle ** Madame Nutso - Pani szurnięta, Pani pomylona * Na siebie: ** nowy Charles Darwin Przez Edwarda Mars'a * Diane ** White Trash Mom - Biały śmieć * Kate ** Kiddo - Dzieciak Przez Naomi * Charlie ** Rock Star - gwiazda Rocka * Jack ** Moses - Mojżesz Przez Picketta * Juliet ** Jules - Julia Przydomki nadawane przez bohaterów postacie z retrospekcji Przez Big Mike'a * Ana Lucia ** A.L. Przez Christiana Sheparda * Ana Lucia ** Sarah - Sara ** Kiddo - Dzieciak * Jack ** Kiddo - Dzieciak * Claire ** Kiddo - Dzieciak ** Honey - Skarb Przez Dave'a * Dr. Brooks ** Shrink - Psychiatra * Hurley ** Amigo - przyjacieli (hiszpański) ** Baby - Dziecinko ** Big Guy - Wielkoludzie, Olbrzymie ** Hombre - Człowieku (po hiszpańsku) ** Dude - Koleś * Libby ** Megacute Blond Chick - Przeurocza Blondynka Przez Donovanna * Desmond ** Des (Dez) - zdrobnienie Przez Hibbs'a * Sawyer ** Sawbucks - Dziesięciodolarówka Przez Howarda Zukermana * Paulo ** The Wolfgang Puck of Brazil - Brazylijski Wolfgang Puck (znany kucharz, właściciel sieci ekskluzywnych restauracji) Przez Horace Goodspeed * Ben ** Kiddo - dzieciak Przez Johnn'ego * Hurley ** Pony Boy - żrebak ** Huggy Bear - Miś Do Przytulania, Misiak Przez Kelvina Joe Inmana * Inni ** The Hostiles - Agresorzy * Desmond ** Des, Desmundo Przez Rogera Linusa * Ben * Chatty Cathy - Gadajaca Kaśka (Popularna w latach sześdziesiątych zabawka, nakręcana, mówiące lalka) Przez Liam'a * Charlie ** Charlie Boy - Charlie ** Rock God - Bóg Rocka ** Choir Boy - Chłopiec Z Chóru, świętoszek * Baby Brother - Braciuszku, młodzy bracie * Sodding Bass Player - Zasrany basista * Baby Bro - Braciuszku, młodzy bracie Przez Megan Pace * Charlie ** Love - kochanie, moja miłości Przez Olivie * Ben ** Honey - kochanie Przez Penny * Desmond ** Sweetie - Kochanie ** Des (Dez) - Zdrobnienie od Desmond * Przez Tommy in ** Charlie ** Charlie Bloody pace - Charlie cholerny Pace